


Noticing

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Stabler wasn't a bad detective, but he was a little clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read:
> 
> 1\. Sorry for any grammar issues  
> 2\. Takes place in season 2 or 3  
> 3\. Please let me know what you think!

Elliot Stabler wasn’t a bad detective. He was good at chasing people down, breaking down doors, making connections, and interrogation, even if he was a little rough. He was a good detective, he was just a little clueless. He didn’t pick up on subtle things, that was Liv’s forte. So he didn’t notice the little hints that she had started a relationship when everyone else noticed.

 

Munch immediately knew and told Fin. Cragen suspected, being a good detective and captain, but didn’t really care about it unless it restricted her ability to do her job, which it was not. Huang obviously knew, having studied human behavior and all. Melinda even knew before Elliot did. He just missed the signs, which there were many of.

 

He missed that some days she would come in unbelievably happy, even humming, something she  _ never _ did. Of course, those feeling would disappear when they got a new case and would only come back once she went home.

 

He missed that sometimes when she was called in, she would occasionally come wearing clothing that wasn’t hers. 

 

Elliot wouldn’t notice when she would say she needed to make a personal call and dipped out for 10 minutes. She didn’t have family to call and all of her friends was in the squad, so who did he think she was calling?

 

He also didn’t notice that she would spend more time in the courthouse than necessary, making up random excuses to go, that should have been a clue.

 

He really didn’t notice, so he didn’t know anything about the relationship until one day he realized that he had left his wallet in the precinct, so he went back for it, not wanting to drive without his wallet. It was late, past 10:30 on a Friday, so there was no one in the squad room. He went to his desk, but the wallet wasn’t there and realized that he must have left it in the crib. He thought that the crib would be empty, like the squad room was, but when he entered he could clearly make out two people on the bed, kissing. He couldn’t see who either of them was, being dark in there and all, so he turned on the lights. 

 

He was not ready find his ADA on top of his partner, both of them locked in a hungry kiss. When the lights turned on and he saw who it was, he couldn’t help the strangled noise that escaped his throat, and they both sat up quickly and looked at Elliot who had a deer in the headlights look on his face. 

 

The counselor got off of the detective’s lap and looked her in the eyes seriously before saying, “You owe me five bucks.”

 

“Worse, I owe 20 to Munch and another 10 to Fin.”

 

“I warned you that he would walk in on us one day. You could have saved 35 dollars. We’re really not careful.”

 

“Well, it just means you have to pay for our next date.” Liv said jokingly. 

 

“Wait… What?” Elliot said, still confused about what the hell was going on around him.

 

She looked at her watch. “Although I just won 10 bucks from Munch and 20 from Fin.”

 

“What bet was this?” Alex asks.

 

“They said he would take at least 5 minutes to talk after he found out. I said less than three, it’s only been 1. You’re my witness by the way.”

 

“You bet on me?” Elliot asked, incredulously. 

 

“Yup, glad you’re joining the conversation by the way.” Liv said smugly.

 

“I don’t… How long have you been dating, Cabot?!” Elliot asks, still in shock.

 

“About 5 months now.” Alex says.

 

“Another month and you would have made me 35 dollars.” Liv says.

 

“How do Fin and Munch know?”

 

“They figured it out at about day 2, Cragen day 5, although he doesn’t know who I am dating, Huang, I can’t remember but it was the first time I saw him after we had gotten together, and Melinda about 2 months ago. You’re the last one.”

 

“Well, why wouldn’t you tell me?”

 

“We didn’t tell anyone else. We thought that one day we’d tell you, if you even noticed.” Alex says.

 

“How did I miss it? I’m a detective!”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t notice the little things. That was always my job… you even made a joke about it once.”

 

“I can’t believe it,” Elliot says. He walks out, shaking his head. They look at each other and can hear Elliot faintly saying, “Cabot?” in an unbelieving voice as he walks to his car.

 

He gets in and drives home. He hadn’t noticed the two of them for _5_ _months?_ He decided that Liv was right, and he just didn’t notice the little things. 

  
And he didn’t notice until the next day that he didn’t get his wallet that night.


End file.
